Breaking Away- Rewritten
by Nyboul
Summary: " I am stronger than ever Father, you will no longer control me. I control myself and always will. From now and now on!"
1. To Break Away

"002!" A girl's step-father shouted from the floor below." 002! Get down here!" The step-father called. "Coming father" She called back, quickly getting out of her bed and clumsily fumbled around the door knob to the closet. After a minute of rummaging through a mess of a closet the brunette found a black tank top and white shorts. She put them on and ran down the stairs, to be greeted by a bald man with blue eyes. " Yes father?" She asked him trying to be as polite as she could to him. " Your mother left, so we are going to try to add a healing factor to that chip of yours." He said," And if we can't let see what we can do with some needles."

" Since he did not figure out how to add it to the chip in the girls neck he decided it would be best to do a experiment to see if he could get the healing factor to work. As he dragged her to the basement by the neck the girl was thinking of the worst. She had never been down to the basement before, the only thing she knew about the room was that his last experiment, 001, had died on the very same table she was about to be placed on. The bald man shoved her onto the table and tied the black straps around her body, making her not able to move a muscle.

002 then noticed a name on the desk her head was facing. Viktor Krane, was written on a plague on the desk in bold font. She suddenly felt a pinch in her arm which left as suddenly as it came. 002's eyes dropped slowly as the thing injected into her arm took affect and suddenly she was in a dark empty space. Glancing around all she saw was a black obis and heard a steady bang continuing in a rhythm like a heart beat. " W-" She began her voice croaking and her throat dry causing her to cough," Where am I?" She repeated in a small whisper. Only an echo answered her question and her body suddenly tingled with pain.

Letting out a scream her body twisted and turned as she collapsed on the ground in pain. It felt like thousands of needles were being stabbed into her skin. The stead bang suddenly increased rapidly before slowly down to dangerously slow. 002 slowly felt the pain drift away to a dull numb sensation as she gave a groan and slowly sat up only to be amazed at the deeps cut on her arm to be slowly closing her pale, almost white, skin to be coming back with no trace of the cuts ever existing. " H-How?" She stuttered her voice still hoarse.

A laugh snapped her out of thoughts and she looked up to see Viktor standing in front of her. " It worked." He said in a emotionless voice though one could tell he was happy but the look of happiness in his eyes. " What worked? Why were there cuts on my arms?!" She asked struggling against the black straps around her body. " Stop struggling!" He said, voice booming through the basement as he hurried to let 002 free of the straps. Once she was free she moved as far away as she could from the man. " Now to answer your questions, I did a small experiment to see if you could get a healing factor so i had to see if it worked by cutting on your arm. It worked!" He answered.

The brunette girl shook her head. " N-No." She stuttered denying the fact she could now be considered an experiment. " Yes." He said and she bolted up the stairs, tripping over the top step and ran out of the house. She had ran down the side walk, almost into the town the lived outside of, before she the effect of what happen fully dawned on her. Collapsing onto the ground against the wall she pulled her knees to her chest and buried her head into them a few tears escaping. 'What had I done? Sure I hadn't been perfect. No I wasn't loved by everyone, but I hadn't thought that my step-father would go and experiment on me. Maybe it was because I hadn't been perfect?' She thought wondering why that had happened.

' Maybe he thought he could experiment on me because he thought i wasn't perfect? Sure I may have awful hair, dull green eyes, a horrible body, and.. well now I may see his point. I'm awful aren't I?' She thought as more tears slid down her face. But one thing, one thought, was more important to her, ' What happens now?


	2. Saved

I sat in the dark alley I have came to start calling home nibbling on the small piece of leftover bread I had found in a trash bin. Sure it may be a bit moldy and old, it was also found in the trash but it was the only piece of anything i found in two weeks so I was happy to even see it. The alley has been called home by me for at least.. well.. it was probably a year or so? You don't get a sense of time living on the streets, I mostly stay away from people. My black tank top has now a lot of dirt built up on it as so does my skin, my white shorts now mostly black, my hair is knotted and very dirty. I can't imagine what my face looks like and I smell of trash and sweat.

I heard footsteps approaching and slowly looked up to see a black haired man with green eyes. " Are you alright?" He asked in a kind voice. I nodded shocked to be talked to by a person, normally they would just walk by with no care in the world. " Do you need anything?" He asked, I eyed him warily and slowly shook my head. He could have any reason just to walk past and ignore the homeless starving teen but instead he stopped and wanted to help me. " Well then, at least let me give you something to eat. That bread could be the last thing you could eat and you don't want to die having moldy bread as the last thing you ate now would you?" He said lightly laughing

" Thank you sir." I weakly said, starving for two weeks and only drinking from puddles doesn't give you much strength. He held out his hand to help me stand up and I hesitantly grabbed it, almost falling onto my face when standing up. We walked back to his house and he set me down on the couch in his living room. " I will be right back and once your done eating how about you go take a shower?" He suggested and I gave a small nod. The couch was the softest thing I had ever touched and I was hit by a wave of exhaustion as I leaned back. As my eyes closed I snapped them back open, I have had a problem about sleeping ever sense I had left

Every time I closed my eyes it was either the pain from the experiment or filled with the screams from 001. My eyes slowly fell to my wrist, you could see a faint scar under the dried mud. It was from before I had left. Krane had dug out '002' into my wrist to make sure I never forgot the pain he caused me over my years of living there. A sudden smell of cooking food filled the air and it was the best thing I have ever smelt for a while. He walked into the room carrying a small plate and handed it to me. My mouth watered at the sight and smell of a waffle and a pop-tart. Sure this may be no big deal for a regular person but to me it was a buffet.

As I started eating I couldn't help but practically inhale the food and gave a content sigh afterwards. My stomach felt warm and full, I had a bit more strength that would probably be gone by the time I took a shower. " Thank you for the food." I said handing him back the plate which he took before heading to the kitchen. " Your welcome! The shower is down the hall outside to your left, go straight until the second to last door on your right." He called from inside the kitchen. I nodded, although I knew he couldn't see me and headed off to find the room. " What should I wear as clothes?" I asked as I passed an open door to the kitchen.

" I will put some in front of the bathroom door." He said and I gave a nod before setting off again to the bathroom. As I found the shower I closed and locked the door behind me before walking over to the shower and turning one of the handles. The water was running on hot and steam was raising from the bottom of the tub, as I slid my clothes off looking at them in disgust and dropped them in a heap on the floor. I took a moment to look down at my body, you could see my ribs and hip bones. Dirt covered almost every inch and I grimaced, this was not a nice sight to come back to after a year.

I stepped into the water and gasped in shock and pleasure the warmth of the water hitting my skin. Dirt started falling making the water in the bottom of the tub turn brown and I rubbed my skin to get the dirt off. I bent down and grabbed the soap and started to scrub the dirt off my body, it took about fifteen minutes to get it all off and I set the soap back in it's place was finally happy to see my pale skin. I found the shampoo and rubbed my scalp, and after another five minutes I glad to see my hair back to the clean brown it was a year ago. I then put some conditioner in my hair returning the shine it had lost a year ago and the smoothness to it. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my body and cracked the door open a crack and grabbed the pile of clothes on the floor. I put the clothes on the sink counter and pulled on the shorts and a baggy t-shirt. Picking up a brush I brushed out my hair and gave a small smile at the reflection of the now shiny hair. Walking out of the bathroom I headed to the living room and stopped at the doorway, lingering for a moment before heading to the couch. Sitting down I eventually couldn't keep my eye from shutting and I feel asleep, not dreaming at all for the first time in a while.

When I awoke, I sat up and quickly glanced around in panic before remembering what happened last night. It was a few moments before the man walked into the living room wearing a grey tank top and black sweatpants. " Morning. Did you sleep well?" He asked in a groggy morning voice. " Y-Yes thank you." I stuttered with a shy smile. He sat down in the brown arm chair across from me, and crossed his legs resting his head in his hand as he looked me up and down. " What's your name?" He asked.

" I-I don't have one." I stuttered looking down at my lap twiddling my fingers together.

" You don't have a name?" He asked confused," How do you not have a name?"

I shrugged and gave a sigh." I used to but it has been so long since anyone has called me it I forgot what it was." I said," Though I know my last name is Merrick. My mother's name was Abby Merrick."

" Okay.. well.. Do you like the name Elizabeth?" He asked leaning against the chair.

" Um.. S-Sure." I stuttered. ' Did he just give me a name?' I thought.

" Great that is what I will put on school registration forum." He said," How old are you?"

" Seventeen.." I answered looking back up at him slowly. He nodded and stood up leaving the room. 'Did he say I get to go to school?' I thought happily. ' What if they don't like me?' I thought and I laid back down on the couch, excitedly waiting for him to get done with the phone conversation he was having.

" Great news! You can go to school Monday!" He said walking back into the room.

" Monday?" I asked. I thought today was a week day?

" Yes. Today is a Friday so you have all weekend!" He said," Also I think I forgot to tell you my name. Sorry about that, my name is James." James said," Would you like to go shopping for some clothes?" /p

I nodded and stood up following him out the door to his car. We drove to a mall and he let me out of the black car and we walked inside. I gaped at the shops and prices of all the objects inside of the stores. We bought me twelve whole bags of new clothes for me before leaving. " Thank you for buying this stuff." I said amazed at how much money he had spent. He laughed," No problem." He said and put the bags on the floor. " I have a guest room on the second floor, down the hall and on the left." James said and headed up the stairs to the room he told me I could have.

The room had grey walls and a red bedspread on the bed, with white fluffy pillows and a brown oak head stand and foot-stand. A oak desk sat on the left wall with a black swivel chair and a TV sat on the right wall. He sat the bags down on the bed and left, closing the brown double doors behind him. I put the clothes away and pulled out the hair dye and contacts we had bought.

I walked to the brown door on the right wall opening it to see the walk in closet. I closed it again to open the door on the left of the door I just opened and saw the bathroom. I started the hair dye and was very happy with the turn out. I saw the white hair had turned out perfectly and I put the contacts in looking into the mirror happily. I had finally got rid of everything physical left of Krane, only that scar and memories. Hopefully school would help me not think of him.


	3. First Day of School

I decided was perfect looking so I walked back into the bathroom to put in my contacts before heading down to the kitchen. " Good morning Elizabeth!" James greeted holding a black mug. I yawned and stretched," Good Morning." I greeted after a few seconds, still not used to being called Elizabeth. I grabbed a pancake and some syrup, sitting and eating at the table. " How many more minutes before I have to get to school?" I asked curiously, as I placed my dishes in the dishwasher. " When your ready we can head off." He answered and I gave a nod in reply following behind him as he led me out the door to his car.

We pulled up to the school and I opened the door and got out," Good luck today!" James said as I closed the door. I shyly waved as his car left before turning around and followed the rest of the students into the school. The principle's office was close to the entrance so I easily found that room, I slowly walked into the room to see a women sitting there glaring at me. " Who are you?" The women, Principle Perry, asked. " E-Elizabeth. I'm t-the new student." I stuttered to the loud and actually quite intimidating women.

" You need a schedule don't you." Perry said with a heavy sigh. I nodded slowly and she handed me a already printed paper. " Take that and leave, breath waster." She snapped, I flinched and quickly left the room into the hallway. Looking at all the people walking to where they are supposed to go, I looked down to my schedule to find where my first class was. Looking around the school was harder then it sounds, and I ended up in the same place I began at. Walking over to a brunette I tapped her on the shoulder. " Um, excuse but do you know where this class is?" I asked showing her the paper. " I don't but my brother does." She said," My name is Bree, that is Chase he can show you where that is." Bree said pointed to another brunette was talking to a taller guy and a shorter one. " Thanks Bree." I said giving her a small smile and headed over to the three other students.

I tapped the one she pointed to on the shoulder," Um, sorry to bother you but do you know where to find this class?" I shyly asked him. " Oh, I have that class next. I'll show it to you once the bell rings." He said and I grinned. " Thank you!" I said with a slight nod. " My name is Chase, this is Adam, and Leo my brothers." Chase said and pointed to the other two boys. " My name is Elizabeth, it's nice to meet you." I said with a small wave. The bell then rang and I slightly flinched at the sudden loudness of it. " That was the bell so come on, I'll sow you the classroom." He said walking off with me following behind.

After the school day ended I gave a small sigh, walking out of the classroom. The classes were really easy so it wasn't a confusing day. As I was putting my books into my locker I saw the girl I had talked to earlier that day closing her locker next to mine. " Hey Bree." I greeted with a smile. " Hey Elizabeth, what's up?" She said smiling. " The sky?" I answered confused. She just laughed," No I couldn't have guessed." She said sarcastically," Hey I have a great idea! How about you come over to hang out?" She said happily. " Today?" I asked," Um.. if I can I guess. Let me just ask." I pulled out the small phone James had bought me when we went shopping.

" I got the okay to go so I put my phone away and looked back up at the smiling girl." He said I can go." I said with a shy smile. " Sweet! Come on, you can ride with us home." Bree said, grabbing my hand and pulling me outside to the car she takes home. As the two of us got inside the car I noticed that the three boys I met earlier were there as well. " Oh hello! I'm Tasha, nice to meet you. Are you one of Bree's friends?" The women driving the car asked smiling warmly at me. " Y-Yeah, my name is Elizabeth." I said with a small shy smile. " Oh your shy?" She asked and I looked down at my lap, my cheeks slightly red. " Y-Yeah." I said almost in a whisper. " Don't worry Bree will definitely bring you out of your shell!" Tasha said as we pulled out of the school lot and onto the road.

" So how did you get white hair?" Bree asked me trying to start a conversation." Hair dye." I answered. " What colour was your hair before you died it?" She asked. " Dark brown, almost black." I said shifting a bit in my seat," I also had green eyes, but my contacts make them look brown." " You use contacts?" Bree asked. I nodded," I would need glasses but contacts seem better." Bree smiled. " I think you would look good with glasses." I shook my head. " No way. How about you anything interesting about you?" I asked. Bree shook her head," Nope! Anymore secrets with you?" She asked. Should I tell her about the chip? What would it hurt? " Well.." I started not really sure how to continue, rubbing my neck awkwardly.

The car pulled to a stop in a driveway of a large house. " I, well, how to put this?" I said awkwardly still trying to put together my sentence as we got out of the car and walked inside. " My mother had this chip that gave you bionics and she put it in my neck." I said really fast. " What?" She asked," That was really fast, what did you say?" I shook my head. " Never mind.. it's not important." I said awkwardly. " Oh come on!" She protested and I shook my head more. " Fine but I will get you to tell me." She said," How long can you stay over?" She asked. I shrugged." He said as long as I like." I answered. " Sweat! Let's have a sleepover!" She said. " What's a sleepover?" I asked confused. She gasped," How have you never heard of a sleepover before?" She asked. " Never really had one.." I answered confused. What's the big deal of sleepovers? " Okay wait here I'm going to go get us some sleeping bags and popcorn." She said and ran off down a hallway to dwell over one thought. What is a sleeping bag?


	4. Student of the Semester

As I walked in I saw Adam and Bree by Adam's locker and headed over towards them." Here's where I keep my books." He said and pointed to where his books were. " Down here is where I collect random hair to make mustaches." Adam said and picked some of the hair up put it against his face. My face made one of disgust as Bree moved away. He then put it back into his locker." And here is where I like to collect a pile of old lunches. Or as I like to call it ' My tom tom yum yum's ' " He said and my face was still in one of disgust. "Hey whats that?" Bree asked and Leo kept looking at it. " My progress report. I cant believe my science teacher says I'm always late fore class!" He said and turned to her. " Well you are always late to class." Bree pointed out." I know that but i dont need that publicized." Leo said.

Adam shrugged and turned back to his locker. Chase then ran over all panic liked." Look at this! An A- I know my Home EC teacher had it out for me." He said panicking. " Is an A- bad?" I questioned confused, I thought A's and B's were good? " Yes! It is! She is always criticizing my muffins." He said shaking his head. Muffins? What do they do in that class? " Ha ha i beat you! I got an D+! Plus because i'm better!" He said smiling making me even more confused. D's are good? " Adam the plus doesnt means-. You know what its not worth telling you that anymore." She said and walked back over to Leo. I stood next to Chase, " D is not a good grade right?" I questioned and got a nod back from Leo.

" But we dont really expect you to get good grades. " Bree smiled." Im engineered to be the smartest person on the planet and i got an A- and I've been relegated to the risky world of minuses, like you!" He said then quickly looked at me. " What?" I asked confused," Is there something on my face?" I asked blushing putting my hand to my face. " N-No there isn't anything." Bree said awkwardly making me even more confused.

Chase looked happy about something Leo had told him as Leo pointed to the wall where a picture of a girl who didnt quite look ready for the picture hung. Chase then jumped up happily. " I call your free pencils! No, I'll take the cheesy picture. Oh gosh they both sound so good!" Adam said and I was once confused again. The bell rang and they looked at each other." Race ya!" They shouted and ran to class Bree stood and. Leo took something out of his pocket," Oh no, science class is all the way on the other side of the school. If I'm late again I'll get a dentition." Leo said worrying. 'What's a detention?' I wondered as I walked to class.

Few days later

Chase was in the hallway handing out buttons. " Sponsored by, your truly." Was what I heard him say. " Elizabeth!" He called and I walked up to him. " Here, dont forget to vote for me." He said handing me a button." Vote for you?" I asked confused. When Adam drove up in a party bus yelling," Coming through who wants a ride on the high school party bus! Woo!" Everyone walked up and got on as I stood next to where Chase was, I don't think he can drive legally or inside a school Chase went around to Adam. " Do you honestly believe that giving kids rides to class is going to get them to vote for you." Chase asked Adam.

" Pfft. Who's going to class we're just cruising the halls." Chase smiled then said," Hey everyone wouldn't you rather walk to class knowing that your putting in 2% of your daily exercise requirement." Adam made a face of disgust before taking off with everyone still on the bus. " So what are you running for?" I asked as Chase walked back over to me. " Student of the Semester." He answered. " Oh that's cool. Do you just need the most votes to win?" I asked. " Yup! And I'm planning on winning!" He answered.

-Class time skip cause everyone human hates classes-

Me and Ethan were walking through the halls and saw Leo. " Hey where's Bree?" He asked," She... went home sick. She hit her head... on the water fountain.. it happens." He said. " Is she okay?"Ethan asked concerned. " Oh yeah, she's fine she probably wont even remember it tomorrow. Don't bring it up." He said and took Ethan's arms and lead him away. I walked into the lunch room and saw Bree. "Bree? I thought you went home, Leo said you hit your head." I said and walked over to her. " He did?! " She asked mad. " Yeah, and he is coming over now." I said. " Okay." She said and I walked over to another table and watched them. She stood up and ran off really fast. " Hmm..." I said and turned around, how can she run that fast..I turned around back to them and saw that she was back. I stood up and started walking back. Leo then stood up and walked away. I finally got to her and sat down right when the party bus came back in. " Here you the corner of cafeteria and Bree." Adam said and Ethan got out.

" Bree? Leo said you went home." She had a confused look on her face. " What? He told me you were plucking your nose jungle. Im glad you didnt 'cause its adorable." She said and Adam looked grossed out. " Ugh, guess i was wrong looks like this is the corner of awkward and gross." I smiled and climbed into the party bus. " How fast can this thing go?" I asked afraid he was going to put the petal to the metal." I don't know, let find out!" He said and took off. I yelped as we drove around till the end of the day. " Would you want to come over later?" He asked and I nodded, afraid to open my mouth feeling as if I would puke if I did. After an hour at their house I headed home to see what James meant by a movie marathon.

When I went inside I saw the lights all off and a blue glow from the lounge. Walking in I saw the furniture moved to the wall and blankets and pillows laid out on the floor. The TV school was glowing blue, lighting up the whole room and I sat down on the blankets as James walked in holding two bowls of popcorn. " Ready for movies?!" He asked excited and I nodded with a smile. He sat down next to me as we watched the first two Star Wars movies, Les Miserables, Shrek, Finding Nemo, and two of the Harry Potter movies. I started to get tired after the first thirty minutes of Tangled and leaned on James as I eventually feel asleep.

 _Screams were all I could hear. I was back in my room at Krane's house laying in my bed with a pillow over my head. The screams were like nails on a chalkboard, loud and scratchy. Suddenly the cut short, now adding a gurgling sound as the faded. Something yanked the pillow off my head and pulled me out of my bed by my hair, it was 001. " Why?" The figure questioned with a rough feminine voice. " W-Why w-what?!" I cried terrified. " Why did you not help me?" It asked leaning closer to my face, it's breath smelling of death and something rotten. Black messy hair seemed to switch from blonde, brown, red, and black growing from different sizes. It's face seemed to switch as I tried to figure out what 001 looked like, the only thing that stayed the same was the blonde around her mouth. Her eyes were bloodshot and her body lined with scars ripped open and dried blood all around her body. " I-I couldn't." I whimpered. " Or did you not want to?!" It hissed and dropped my head onto the ground as hard as it could. I yelped in pain as my dreamed shifted to that black abyss. The pain. The pain from the experiment. It came back in an instant and hit me like a ton of rocks. I screamed as the feeling of all my organs shifting around, my bones grinding to dust before reforming again, needles being stabbed into my arm, and the sound. The sound was the worst. It was a scream, my screams. They were of true pain, high pitched, gruff, and groggy at the same time. Followed by the laugh of Krane. The deep laugh echoed around my brain as my vision was filled with a bright light._

Isat up straight in my bed, with a slight scream, as sweat dripped from my face. I wiped the tears that had fallen over night as I panted trying to calm my frantic heart. Getting out of bed I throw on some clothes and left my room, not bothering to put my contacts in or do anything in the bathroom. Walking downstairs I grabbed a pop-tart and stayed silent still shaken by my dream. James said nothing sensing my discomfort and just dropped me off at school with a hug. I stiffened up at the touch and then left the car into the school.

" Hi Elizabeth. Want a burger?" Chase asked as I walked in. " No thank you." I muttered as Adam walked over. " Is this really all you got?" Adam asked." No but the only thing that is better then my burgers is what your about to eat. A big juicy pile of defeat." Chase said turning his head to face Adam then turned back to me." Speaking of defeat. Care for a foot rub. " Adam asked and turned to where people were getting foot rubs. " What's that?" Chase asked totally shocked. " That is my two minute massage stop, winning hearts and votes ten toes at a time. " He said and caused Chase to be more shocked. " Go ahead people, first come first serve." He left Chase's burger cart, which left only Chase and I there. " You know what? I've really had it with you!"Chase said. " Aw, what ya gonna do about it?" Adam asked in a high pitched voice still eating his burger. " You know you really cant enjoy your burger without, alittle ketchup on your buns." He said and put the ketchup bottle and squirted it down Adam's pants.

Adam turned around." Ha jokes on you i kinda liked it." He said and did a small wiggle then walked away to us. Later, we were all talking when Chase came over in a suit and tie. " This is it. The moment we have all been waiting for." He said and Adam gasped. " They found a talking horse that fights crime?" He asked and did a air punch. I titled my head confused, why would that be cool? That sounds weird! Leo shook his head." No, its the student of the semester results, gets to open the results because she is the oldest teacher in the school." An old lady was trying to open the envelope. Chase looked annoyed, he waited a second then ran over to her shouting. " Oh just give me the stupid thing!" He took the envelope and she looked shocked.

" I mean, Let me help you mam." He said and she nodded, he rolled his eyes and opened it pulling out the paper." Yes yes I tied with Adam!" He said and looked shocked and glanced down back at the paper.. Adam then started jumping. " Yes! I half won!" He shouted and hugged Chase, also picking him up. " Put me down!" He said and Adam put him down. The bell rang and Adam ran off. " There must be some mistake. Count again! Please!" He begged her and she shook her head. Leo grabbed Chase," No Chase she's not gonna make it through another count." He said and I figured though it was rude, it was most likely true. Leo then saw Bree and went over to her. Chase and I walked off while I tried to calm him down. " Hey at least you half won. I mean, still winning right?!" I said and patted his back awkwardly. He nodded, " I guess." He said. " Well I have to go, see you after school!" I said.

Towards the end of the day they were done recounting and were about to do the announcement of who won." Prepare for the bitter taste of defeat, which i plan on feeding you in bite sized portions every single time i see you" He said and Chase smiled." Hmm, lets just see what happens." Chase said and I knew he did something, otherwise he would not be acting so chill. " And the student of the semester is... Adam Davenport!" " Whoo! I bet you!" He shouted and put Chase in a head lock. " Taste it! Taste the defeat! Put it in your mouth!" " Okay! Okay Adam." " Lick the spoon. Lick it!" " Alright that's enough!" He said and Adam ran off to talk to a bunch of people. " Hey Adam," Chase said , walking over to Adam and tapped him on his back.

He waved bye to the people Adam was talking to as they walked off." Congratulations, the best man won. And it was wrong of me to make you feel like you weren't smart enough to win." Chase said. " Yes it was, it was very squamous of you." Adam said." Presumes." Chase corrected him." That as well. " He said and smiled. They hugged and then Leo drove up honking the horn of the party bus." Hey Bree good news! I found a way to get to class on time!" We all climbed in, me between Bree and Chase. " Buckle up guys we are heading all the way to art class!" Adam called and we drove off. Later, Leo, Chase, and I were standing next to Adam's picture. " Are you sure your not upset about Adam beating you?" I asked Chase.

" Eh, a little bit." He said and smirked," But I'll get over it." He said and looked at me, then back at his picture and drew a mustache, uni brow, and beard on it. We started laughing. " Yeah, I'm over it." He then went back to the picture and drew a circle. " Hey!" Adam yelled and Chase froze. " I was going to do that." He said and took the marker drawing on his own face. The bell rang and I left the school walking to the car. " Hey!" James said. " Hi." I greeted and didn't talk at all the rest of the way home. As we got home, I ran inside and up to my room not wanting to be questioned by James like I know he would.

I stayed up all night and didn't eat supper. By the next morning I was half-asleep and starving, but I was used to it. I didn't want to go to sleep, I knew if I did I would just have another nightmare. Going down to eat would mean being questioned by James and I rather that not happen. So I stayed holed up in my room thinking. I thought of the possibility of my mother coming back, it's been so long since I have seen her I almost forget what she looks like. All I remember of her was her warm smile and the comforting touch she had. She always smelled like the spice ginger and freshly baked cookies, strangely enough. I thought of who my real father could be, my mother told me they were high school sweethearts but she never told me anything else about him. Who was my father?


	5. Grandma Dooley Comes to Visit

What could I do to leave the house? Maybe go to a friends? What friends do I have? Bree! I ran down the stairs and ignored James trying to catch my attention as I ran out the door and to her house. Knocking on the door I waited until Tasha answered it. " Hi. " She said and another woman came over into view. " Oh, who are you?" The woman asked." I'm Elizabeth... " I said and glanced at Tasha who looked nervous. " Could I come inside? Or are you two too busy?" I asked. Tasha let me in, I saw Adam cooking and Bree doing sit up's. I titled my head in confusion. Last I knew Adam can't cook. " Hey your Leo's manny! Why are you letting him near a hot stove?" Tasha's mom asked Chase. 'What's a manny?' I wondered. Chase looked confused and shocked at the same time and ran over to Leo dragging him away from the stove. " Careful Leo, do you want be sent to bed without any supper." Leo looked at the stove and back at him. " Yes." Leo said. I sat down at the table staying quiet trying not to interrupt anything more then I did by showing up. Chase dragged Leo over to the table, just noticing that I was there. Adam was giving everyone burnt noodle things, shovelling a pile of black noodles on plates." What the-?" Tasha's mum, who i am now calling Grandma Dooley, asked confused. " 'Pashagti?"Adam asked." What in the time of great Ceaser's ghost is going on around here?!" Grandma Dooley asked even more confused now.

" Trust me! There is nothing unusual going on here. " Tasha said trying to reassure her mother." Humph," She answered with." Everything is completely normal." Right after Tasha said that a robot thing crashed through the wall. Grandma Dooley looked completely shocked. " That was horrible timing." A man said, didn't ask his name yet. It flipped the counter. " What is that?!" She asked. " That is another member of our staff. Go away James we don't need you right now!" He called and the robot kept coming." I'm no senile, and that's not butler. I'm out." We all ran and hid behind the couch, Leo and Chase behind the plants. The robot kept destroying the house, " Adam don't just sit there! Go take that thing down." Bree said and Adam stood up." NO! If you do that, some people will now that some people have some certain abilities!" Her mum and I looked at her weird. The robot threw something over our heads. " Oh now great dinners ruined!" The man said." Donald! Your the man of the house! Do something!"Grandma Dooley said. " OK I'll take care of this." He said and stood up. The robot raised it arm and fired a laser which hit the wall.

" My hero."She said sarcasticly. " Now you see! This robot is about to kill us! Back in the day-" She continued." Good story Rose, but can we hear about it later?" He asked. It fired another laser, which almost hit me. Donald stood up and threw a pillow at it. " Oh great, the robot's destroying our house and you throw pillows at it. " Tasha said. " Well they're called throw pillows!" He said and threw another one. I saw Leo run in with something in his hands and run over to Chase. I couldn't hear them but heard Donald say," Guys, im really enjoying the heartfelt moment but im running out of pillows here!" He said and threw another one. Chase stood up and waved his hands. " Hey exo!" It turned towards him. He jumped over the couch and started doing ninja moves, while Leo came up behind the robot. It turned around and hit it out of his hands and grabbed Leo." Hey Chase! Did we have a plan B?" Grandma Dooley started to stand up, " Hey!" The robot turned his head to her. " Nobody lays a hand on my grandson. Its time to pick up the hat!" She said and ran over tot he robot and kicked it.

It dropped Leo and she ran back to behind the couch. " Way to go Grandma! And you didn't even break a hip!" Bree said and Adam grinned as well. The robot looked at Leo and walked over to him. " Look out Leo!" Chase called and grabbed the thing and ran over to Leo and grabbed him. He put up a force field, I only knew what it was because when I was little I used to train with my bionics, and the robot shot a laser at it and then Chase touched it with the thing which made it fly back. Everyone stood up and celebrated not dieing. I hugged Adam and then hugged Bree cheering. " Somebody needs to tell me what just happened right now, and right now just passed you aren't talking fast enough." Tasha walked over to her. Donald also walked over to her. " Rose, there is a completely rational explanation for all of this. You are,uh, delusional. Who wants desert?!" The man, know I know is named Donald said. Tasha turned around and pointed at Grandma Dooley. " You know what mum, this is our life! Our house my be high-technical and chaotic, but it is full of love! And it may not be perfect for you but it is perfect for our family." She said and put her arm around them and pulled me in to. I blushed and looked down at the floor, when was I part of this family?

" What family? Wait a minute who are these people?" Donald pointed at us. " Uh, they are, uh, my brothers kids, that I adopted. When he died, fell in a volcano." Tasha moved over to Donald so I stood alone but went back to the hug, putting my arm around Adam. " Oh! Why didn't you just say so! Now it all makes sense! Your just a modern family with a munch of adorable kids." Donald and Tasha smiled at each other. " Who is going to need their grandma around all the time! You know I can stay a few days in the spare room you got down the hall. Come on baby, I have a overnight bag in the car. and Gladys is watching Poochie so its no problem. Don't thank me now come on!" She said and walked out the door and Tasha sorta freaked out.

" No way!" Donald said, and Tasha went out the door. "Chase you really messed up today but you kinda made up for it by the way you helped Leo today, like a brother. And since you have to reschedule it any ways i want you both on the call. Whoo its back baby. " They all did a fist bump and walked away. Adam, Bree, and I were just talking in one of the rooms. Later, we all sat on the couch talking when the doorbell rang. " I'll get it!" Leo said coming in inside the robot suit. " Leo, what are doing in that thing?" Tasha asked and he opened the door. The pizza man dropped the box, scared, and ran off. Did he really just do that?

" Getting free pizza!" Leo said and put it on the table. We all started eating and I leaned over to Bree," How can Chase do the fore field thing?" I whispered and she froze. They noticed and asked what was wrong. " Nothing, just thought of something." She lied. Later, she dragged me over to Chase, Adam, and Donald. " She saw." She told them. " Saw what?" Donald asked." The force field." I said and they all froze. " Don't worry I will keep the secret." I said and they looked at each other. " Trust me, i know how to. I have been keeping a secret since I was, like, 4. " I said. Donald nodded," Ok. I guess since you know..." I cut him off. " I'm also bionic." I said and he froze again. " Really?!" Bree asked and I nodded. " My mother had to cease activity in my chip because she married again and didn't want him to find out. It was becoming to dangerous for him knowing. " I explained. " Who is your mother?" Donald asked. " Abby Merrick." I said.

His eyes widened. " You're Donald Davenport aren't you?" I asked," Weren't you high school sweat hearts with her?" He nodded. " Yes. We were together in high school. H-How old are you?" He asked. " I am seventeen. Why?" I asked tilting my head. " Who is your father?" He questioned. " I don't know he left before I was born." I said and his face paled. " Why?" I asked confused. " N-Nothing!" He said and quickly left. Strange..


End file.
